


【SY】绛 01-03

by Eray_Mcfassy



Category: Guess what - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eray_Mcfassy/pseuds/Eray_Mcfassy





	

　　是的，是SY性转日常，而且还是骨科（没有血缘的远方亲戚）。  
　　  
　　OOC？我就是冲着OOC去的略略略  
　　  
　　01  
　　  
　　“我就这么跟你说吧，”丸井说话的时候总是带着点唯恐天下不乱的气质，“你那个小叔叔啊，很有可能是直男癌。”  
　　  
　　幸村听罢，笑笑接着往她无名指上刷底油：“此话怎讲？”  
　　  
　　“恋爱禁止这种事，上个世纪都不兴了。而且只要学校有人跟你表白，隔天教头就能找人去谈话，这样下去你会找不到男朋友的啊。”丸井痛心疾首捂心口，“你说你，什么事都跟他讲，这怎么行。女高中生不谈个恋爱，活着和咸鱼有什么...诶诶，我要那边那个薄荷色...”  
　　  
　　从透明的置物架上整齐排列的指甲油中抽出方才丸井说的那个颜色，幸村晃了晃瓶子，拧开盖子接着重复刚才的动作。  
　　  
　　丸井说的小叔叔，名叫真田弦一郎，是一个比幸村年长八岁，目前正在警视厅工作的男人。幸村的父母常年外任，因此常年都是住在这个小叔叔家里，这是她的朋友们都知道的事情。说到这个小叔叔，就不得不说说他在幸村十五年的人生中造就的种种丰功伟绩。  
　　  
　　六岁的幸村精市和同一条街上的熊孩子为了街头那个沙坑的归属权起了摩擦，被一把推到地下蹭破了手掌。正在道场冥想的真田知道了这事，一言不发起身提刀追着那个臭小子跑了三条街，把附近弄得鸡飞狗跳的。  
　　  
　　升初中的时候有奇怪的体育老师对班上的女孩子上下其手，幸村吃晚饭的时候和自家小叔叔顺嘴一提。第二天就看到那时已经在警校摸爬滚打两年的真田站在体格比他还小一圈的体育老师面前捏着指节。据说两个人去后面的小仓库进行了为时三十分钟的双方会谈之后，体育老师就提交辞呈去警局自首了。  
　　  
　　总之还有很多很多，这些都不过是沧海一粟，冰山一角而已。尽管真田过度的保护欲有时候是挺叫人困扰，但是幸村本人还挺乐意接受的。  
　　  
　　“我叔叔他人很好的，没有你说的那么夸张。”幸村端详着她就上了一半色的手指甲，“好啦，完成了，赶紧回家！”  
　　  
　　“啊啊啊！我不是故意说你叔叔坏话啦！剩下的也涂完嘛，拜托！”  
　　  
　　“^ ^”  
　　  
　　——————————  
　　  
　　真田很清楚，他本身并不是一个好人。  
　　  
　　下班喝酒的时候，从自己小女朋友那收到点风声的手冢国光严肃地对他过保护的举动进行了批斗：“你这样的教育方式，是非常不利于孩子身心健康发展的。如果不能够在这个年龄段建立正确的人际关系，将会对她的成长造成非常大的影响！”  
　　  
　　“所以这就是你和女高中生发展人际关系的理由？”真田面色阴沉地喝了口啤酒。  
　　  
　　“......”手冢不说话，用一种‘我怀疑你这里有问题’的眼神看了回去。  
　　  
　　其实手冢是对的，他也怀疑他自己‘这里有问题’。那是一些除了他本人，谁也不知道的绮念。  
　　  
　　两个老干部面面相觑三十秒，中间的铁板烧滋啦滋啦地跳着油。  
　　  
　　“咳，换一个话题，”手冢清了清嗓子。  
　　  
　　“闭嘴，吃饭。”  
　　  
　　......  
　　  
　　回到家中的时候佣人都已经歇下了，真田家的宅子很大，他住在别馆，也不会因为晚归而影响别人的休息。房间内的浴室亮着灯，浴缸里放好了热水。进了房间也没开灯，真田并未多想就将脱下的外套和领带扔进洗衣篮，解开衬衫的纽扣之后把手伸向了皮带。  
　　  
　　床上有什么动了动。  
　　  
　　听到这个动静，他浑身一僵，解皮带的手停住了。回头看，黑暗中，有谁抱着被子蜷缩在他的床上。  
　　  
　　走到床边，真田又叹了口气。  
　　  
　　床上的幸村已经睡熟了，手边躺着一份满分的试卷，家长签名的那一栏还空着。他的这个侄女，什么都好，就是从小黏他黏到大，有没有女性的长辈在旁教导，导致都这个年纪了还是毫不设防地往自己床上倒头就睡。想把她揪起来好好教育一下什么叫做男女有别，但是又不舍得，想要再多看一眼。  
　　  
　　很多时候真田都没有意识到，小孩子的成长总是很快。紫藤花色的细发散开，露出漂亮的前额。脚踝到小腿的线条好看极了，侧躺着的姿势导致胸前的饱满更加明显。与前些年还未到发育期的纤弱不同，她就像花，十五岁，是将绽未绽的年纪。这个岁数的小姑娘真的是不讲道理的水嫩。  
　　  
　　说起来真田严肃反对幸村早恋的根本原因，还是因为前段时间的一个事情。听说手冢在执勤时帮一名女高中生解了围后被要走了联系方式，不知道怎么地一来一去居然也有了些苗头。尽管被同僚（对就是真田）狠批这是犯罪行为，对方也丝毫没有悔改的意思，十岁的年龄差是阻止不了大龄单身青年对真爱的追求的。  
　　  
　　劝说无效的真田痛定思痛（？）时，脑海中忽然浮现出自己从小拉扯大的水灵灵的小侄女要和哪个来路不明的臭男人拍拍屁股跑路的画面——  
　　  
　　Booooooooooooom！  
　　  
　　真田揉了揉额角，觉得刚才喝的酒有些上头。  
　　  
　　他坐到床边推了推她：“精市，醒醒。”  
　　  
　　幸村尚在梦中，不满被打扰，咕哝两声就翻了个身，耦合色的丝绸睡裙顺着白嫩嫩大腿的动作撩到了腰上。真田盯着那截细得不盈一握的腰和蕾丝内裤紧贴的浑圆臀瓣，定格了三秒。感觉到胯下忽如其来的紧绷感，真田沉痛地闭上眼睛，咽了咽口水。  
　　  
　　所以啊，都说了他不是个好人。  
　　  
　　——————————  
　　  
　　幸村是被闹钟吵醒的，看了手机才发现才七点过半。睡过去了啊......她揉揉眼睛坐起来，发现那份试卷被签好了字摆在桌面上。房间里不见人，跑出来问佣人才知道真田睡了一晚上客房。幸村瞬间有种自己被嫌弃了的感觉。她眯起眼睛，半晌后面色恢复如常，脚步轻快地回房洗漱。  
　　  
　　距离上一次见到真田早就是上个周末的事情了，因为跟进案件的缘故整天不着家也是有的。大概是一个案子结束，警视厅的上司也看不下去他连战数月不得休息的状态，手一摆批了大假叫他回家。  
　　  
　　老爷子一大早出门找对头下棋，家里除了他俩没别人在了。室内一片昏暗，遮光窗帘一拉根本就不知道你说的白是什么白。工作之后作息变得不规律，真田醒来的时候已经十一点出头，回忆起中学时代五点钟起来夹豆子的事情，感叹了一把年轻就是好。  
　　  
　　把自己收拾干净来到餐厅，佣人端了午餐的和牛料理上来。确实，已经到了午饭的点了。他看了一眼，觉得有些腻，可即使兴味索然也没有浪费食物的道理，只能拿起筷子准备开动。  
　　  
　　没想到被刚踏进餐厅的幸村叫住了。  
　　  
　　幸村指挥着佣人去把早餐的烤鱼热了，说刚起来要吃清淡的，又坐下来给两人的茶杯都斟满上。  
　　  
　　“多谢。”真田喝了口茶，感觉心中那股滞郁之气都散了许多。吃饭的时候两人聊了聊近况，十分默契地规避了之前那档子事。吃完饭刚过一点，幸村坐在沙发上玩手机。真田翻了会报纸，换了身衣服就去道场上活动筋骨了。实际上想去活动筋骨都是借口，主要是真田一想到昨天晚上自己看到的那个啥，面对穿着夏装居家服的幸村的大白腿时就有些尴尬。  
　　  
　　不行，最近自己的思想真是太社情了。真田在冥想的时候深深地唾弃自己。  
　　  
　　他心里其实也苦，原本想要解决生理问题就随意点开小视频发泄发泄就是了。然而最近面对那些女优，他却根本撸不起来。简单来说就是毫无撸点。肤白貌美胸大腰细又怎样，那些矫揉造作的女人根本不够看的，又想起昨晚上那白得晃眼一截小腰......他也是耿直的成年男性，对这方面的需求肯定是有的。没有女朋友还有右手，所以平时都是靠着小电影随意解决了事。  
　　  
　　但是那是在他发现幸村已经不再是个小姑娘之前。  
　　  
　　真田一手捂脸一手捂裆，在内心疯狂地咆哮道——  
　　  
　　啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！禽兽啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
　　

 

　　02  
　　  
　　事情比他想象中的还要严重。真田掀开被子，心情沉重地低头看了看胯下的位置。老实说23岁的大好青年做个春梦是再正常不过的事情了，内容淫乱点不堪点也没什么好置喙的。

　　可是，如果春梦对象那白嫩骚浪的小屁股被弄得汁水横流不要不要的时候脱口而出的是“叔叔人家不行了”，该！怎！么！办！？在！线！等！

　　......  
　　  
　　“真田君，你这个情况不好办啊。”带着眼睛的咨询师的关西腔听起来相当欠揍，“一般情况下出现这种案例我都会直接选择拨打妖妖灵的哦，啊我忘了你就是妖妖灵。”  
　　  
　　真田咬牙切齿地压制住自己想要握拳进攻的冲动：“说重点！”  
　　  
　　忍足推推鼻梁上的平光镜，摊手：“你这叫内心空虚寂寞难耐，我唯一能够建议你的就是放宽心，别想那么多，转移注意力。”  
　　  
　　“比如？”  
　　  
　　“比如找个女朋友。”  
　　  
　　——————————  
　　  
　　“......你再说一遍？”  
　　  
　　不二同情地拍了拍幸村的手，温柔地复述了一遍：“我刚听我男朋友说，今晚你叔叔要出去联谊。”  
　　  
　　联谊？他还联谊？整天都是工作工作工作，能有女朋友早就有了好吗！警署的大姐姐比较好看是吗，腿比较长是吗，胸比较大是吗！？越想越生气，越想越生气，幸村也不知道自己在气什么，只是心里酸得厉害，又很委屈。  
　　  
　　啊，她明白了，就是因为比较喜欢和同僚相处，想要把妹公事两手都要抓，两手都要硬，所以才一个星期几也不见人几次？！幸村觉得自己的这个脑洞非常靠谱，啧啧啧地在心里将真田这个肤浅的直男批判了一番。  
　　  
　　原本她和真田关系比现在要更亲近，从小一起长大的情分让她撒起娇来不分时间地点。只是真田进入警视厅后从基层做起，辛苦又没日没夜，幸村年纪小不习惯他不在家然后就会闹脾气，到后来懂事了一些便偃旗息鼓，但是裂痕出现就抹不掉，只能留在了那里。说到底他们只是连姓氏都不相同的叔侄关系。  
　　  
　　见她脸色变了又变，不二在心里叹息。与幸村从小到大都是朋友的不二是心思相当细腻的人，从幸村对真田的雏鸟情节中，多多少少还是能够窥见一些倪端的。只是这种事可大可小，往简单说不过就是缺乏父母爱的过度依赖，往大了说那就会变成家庭伦理道德问题。她看在眼里急在心里，可不晓得幸村本人对这一点有没有意识。万一人家压根没有这个念头，说出来反而成了罪过。  
　　  
　　“啪！”  
　　  
　　幸村一拍桌子站起来。  
　　  
　　“他爱去哪去哪，有种他去了就别回来！”  
　　  
　　嗨呀，这不是夫妻吵架的惯用快捷句吗？  
　　  
　　不二觉得自己猜中了。  
　　  
　　——————————  
　　  
　　从酒店出来的真田相当疲惫，只能说他的天赋全都点在了体格和侦察能力上面了，对于社交行为一类只能跪下来唱征服。今晚一起见面吃饭的前辈后辈都很可爱，那群单身多年的同僚们也兴奋得嗷嗷直叫，眼见好几对都火花四射到最后也成功拿到联系方式。可他自己却是只顾着喝酒刷手机。  
　　  
　　起因是幸村在推特上po了和不二出去逛街吃饭买衣服的照片，但是对他发来的line消息完全没有回复。啊啊，生气了......真田的锻炼了十几年的第六感告诉他，十有八九是自己出来联谊的事情被对方知道了。喝得有点多，感觉头痛更甚，真田把手机塞回口袋里，整个人都有些蔫。  
　　  
　　从后面追上来的切原拍了下他的肩膀：“真田前辈！今晚玩的还开心吗？”  
　　  
　　“哦，赤也君啊，安排联谊的事多亏你了。”  
　　  
　　“哈哈，不会不会。话说回来，我还以为前辈不会来的，”说到这里切原顿了一下，摆手解释：“是说大家都以为前辈你有女友来着。”  
　　  
　　真田皱眉，问：“这种事，为什么......”  
　　  
　　“说不清呢，”切原挠挠头，补充道：“大概是因为有时候真是对女孩子的脾气摸得一清二楚呢，我根本就搞不懂，所以才觉得前辈太厉害了。”  
　　  
　　......  
　　  
　　联谊毫无收获，甚至还有些无聊。到家的时候已是半夜，虽然没有喝断片，但是后劲上来之后还是有点飘的。真田闻了闻身上的酒气，心想再这样应酬下去迟早要肝硬化短寿十年，还不如赶紧回房间洗洗睡。靠着地灯的光走到客厅，本来没想开灯直接回房的真田，被忽然亮起来的大灯吓了一跳。  
　　  
　　黑着脸坐在沙发上用谴责的目光看着他的，除了幸村还能有谁。真田想到自己做的春梦，一瞬间有点怂，心还非常虚。然而这心虚的表情在幸村看来就是他已经和哪个女人搞上了的标志。  
　　  
　　真田平复了下心情，将手里的外套搁在沙发椅背上。他在沙发上坐下，看幸村没什么反应只是盯着他看，把他盯得汗毛都竖起来了，于是想要蹭过去安抚安抚，讨好地问：“这么晚还不睡？”  
　　  
　　幸村闻到他身上的酒味和隐隐约约的香水味，眉头深深皱了起来，侧过身去离他远了一些，用脚踩住那人的膝盖让他别再靠近：“难闻死了，走开！”  
　　  
　　“好吧，我去洗澡。”真田被拒绝了也只能摸摸鼻子起身要走。  
　　  
　　幸村看他账还没算呢居然真的想走，扑上去就拽住他领带：“不行！你给我回来！”  
　　  
　　所以说女孩子的心思你真的不要猜，真田还没站稳呢，被人把挂脖子上的领带一扯立马失去了平衡。他倒是很想撑点什么让自己，不至于倒在幸村身上的样子太难看。可对方就在自己身下，他这么大只万一随便出手撑到她身上自己也得心疼死。想侧身往地上滚也不行，领带还在幸村手里，别到头来把她也扯下来摔着哪。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，我先起...喂！”  
　　  
　　“不准走！”  
　　  
　　幸村条件反射以为他又想跑，双腿缠住对方，捏着领带的手怎么也不肯撒开。伸手去拽他只是下意识地举动，等到被真田再一次肉贴肉地摁在沙发上了她才回过神发现有什么不太对。  
　　  
　　小时候也曾毫无忌惮地滚在一起睡午觉，但那时候幸村是个还没发育的小屁孩，和现在躺在他身下前凸后翘腰细腿长的人根本是两码事好吗！梦中那些奇奇怪怪的场景不受控制地浮现在脑海，他大呼不妙。幸村感觉到有什么又热又硬的东西顶着自己的大腿根，她还好奇地蹭了蹭。真田短促地哼了一声，低吼道让她别动。  
　　  
　　一周没撸过的真田弦一郎同志贴在自家侄女身上起了反应。  
　　  
　　完蛋了。真田觉得自己已经从里面死掉了。  
　　

　　  
　　

　　03  
　　  
　　“你...你...你...”幸村吓懵了，回过神来羞得涨红了脸，你了半天也你不出个什么所以然来。想来想去不知咋的就得出一个‘真田肯定是撩妹调情余韵尚在才会勃起’的结论。想到自己在家等了一晚上，他倒好在外边泡马子，幸村就可委屈，呜哇一声捂住脸嚎了起来。  
　　  
　　真田看着幸村从小长大，最见不得她掉眼泪，吓都吓软了。这下他也顾不上尴尬，赶紧把人捞起来抱进怀里，又是顺毛又是拍背。  
　　  
　　“别哭了，别哭，是我不好，别把眼睛哭坏了。”  
　　  
　　哄过小孩子的都知道，要是人家正在委屈劲儿上，越是哄就越停不下来，幸村就是这样的，到了后来都哭得说不出话来，上气不接下气。真田心疼她又没办法，抽了纸巾给她蘸眼泪，小心翼翼地就怕把眼窝那片跟水豆腐一样嫩的皮肤给磨疼了。  
　　  
　　等到幸村好不容易哭了个爽，真田才把哭花的小脸用湿巾整理干净。  
　　  
　　“你今天……晚上去哪了？”幸村还有些抽抽搭搭地坐在他怀里，小声问的时候低着头揪着他领带尖儿，悄悄抬眼瞄他。心想要是他就是出去和同事吃个饭，也不是不能原谅。  
　　  
　　真田·特别耿直·弦一郎压根儿就没想打马虎眼，张口就答：“去联谊了。”  
　　  
　　幸村也不瞄他了，低头不说话，水葱似的手指尖缠着领带细点儿的那边，一圈一圈的，不知在想些什么。半晌，她推开真田站起来，撇开头语气冷淡地说了句那祝你早日脱单，说罢转身就要回房间去。  
　　  
　　他苦笑着探身拉住幸村的手腕把人扯回自己怀里来。这份邪念太过致命，真田只想将其藏入深渊之中，若要痛苦忍耐，那便让他来好了。幸村是他这辈子见过的，最好，最美的姑娘。从第一次从亲戚手中接过她的手起，他就一直尽自己所能地爱护着她。  
　　  
　　“你别拽我！你放开！”然而就她这点力气在真田这根本不够看，幸村看到他居然还敢笑，气不打一处来：“摸了外面的女人就别拿你的手碰我！”  
　　  
　　“我没摸，真的。”  
　　  
　　“没摸，那你还、你还……！”幸村到底只是十五岁，说起刚才真田贴着她起了反应这事又红了脸。  
　　  
　　“你还没回答我呢，就因为我没回家吃饭，不高兴了？嗯？”他伸手帮她把颊边的碎发撩到耳后，毫无意外地看到精致的耳廓染成了粉色。  
　　  
　　“……不是……”声若蚊呐。  
　　  
　　“因为我去联谊了？”  
　　  
　　四目相对，幸村眼中戚戚，看得他好不可怜。  
　　  
　　啊这踏马就是上天给他的考验吧，扛不住的话，他这诱拐未成年少女不晓得得判多少年。  
　　  
　　“对不起，精市。刚才的事，还有联谊的事。”他的道歉很诚恳，但是除此之外再无其它。  
　　  
　　不是的，不是这样的。幸村慌了起来。这个哄小孩子一般的道歉的意思，就是如同过去的每一次矛盾后的暗示，意味着两个人的避而不谈。  
　　  
　　可唯独这次，幸村不想再配合了。  
　　  
　　从她四岁被寄养在真田家起，十一年，足足十一年，幸村早在不知何时将心遗落了。听不二说完他要去联谊，她的心就鼓噪了一天。光是想到他要和不知哪来的女人手牵手，心头就会止不住地涌上漆黑酸苦的粘稠毒液。这个人这么暖，这么好，她们这些横插一杠的妖艳贱货根、本、就、配、不、上！  
　　  
　　真田，只能是她一个人的。  
　　  
　　不晓得她哪来的怪力，把一个一米八的大男人就这样推翻在沙发上。  
　　  
　　嗒。  
　　  
　　真田恍惚，有什么冰凉的液体滴在了他的脸上。  
　　  
　　幸村俯撑在真田的身上，豆大的泪珠漱漱落下，她却浑然不觉一般，抿着唇，只是一心一意地，目不转睛地看着他。  
　　  
　　“弦一郎……”  
　　  
　　他一怔。  
　　  
　　幸村长大后极少直呼真田的名字，久到他都忘了从她口中吐出的那再熟悉不过的字节是如何温暖而暧昧。  
　　  
　　“我已经不是小孩子了，”幸村一字一句地说道，“我喜欢你，想要和你生孩子的那种喜欢。”  
　　  
　　真田：“……………………”  
　　  
　　妈的不就是蹲局子吗，他豁出去了！  
　　  
　　（不是每个告白之后都是啪啪啪）  
　　  
　　半小时后。  
　　  
　　幸村一脸呆滞坐在浴缸里，她转头盯着落地镜子里那张从之前红透了的脸看了看。不是她不想冷静下来，而是……  
　　  
　　啊啊啊！刚才她到底瞎逼逼了什么啊！？她说出那种话以后还活不活了啊啊啊啊！！虽然她明年就十六了确实到了可以结婚生孩子的年龄……啊呸呸呸！  
　　  
　　——————————  
　　  
　　真田又在做梦了。  
　　  
　　手中光滑柔嫩的臀部摸起来肉感十足，软得不像话的腰窝处对称着两点相当色情的凹陷，纤细的肩背因为蝴蝶骨的存在激发了人俯身舔舐的欲望。那人带着哭腔的求饶和邀请似的，只会勾得人发了狠地继续欺负。  
　　  
　　这个身材好啊，特别合他意，抱在怀里能够严丝合缝地紧贴，仿佛天生就该这样在一起。  
　　  
　　然而美中不足的就是，小美人的胸部稍稍还欠了点火候。真田刚感叹了一下，胸口就忽然一阵钻心疼，被硬生生捶醒了。  
　　  
　　“真田弦一郎你说谁胸部欠火候呢！？”  
　　  
　　…………  
　　  
　　“所以啊！他真的很过分诶！”幸村一大早就被气的不轻，揍了真田一顿，早饭都没吃就拎书包上学了。一到班上看见不二就拉住她，开始对自己叔叔一通批判。  
　　  
　　“摸我摸了个爽，哦，然后居然还嫌弃我平胸？！”  
　　  
　　“嘘！”不二看了眼四周围，“你小声点...不是，你这话信息量这么大，我很难理解啊！”昨天还在那气得掀桌子说以后再也不和真田说话了，现在你告诉我你们居然还摸上了，四舍五入就是啪啪啪啊！这个落差一般人都接受不了吧！？  
　　  
　　“哦，我们俩在一起了。”  
　　  
　　“哦......哦？？？？”不二吓得眼睛都瞪大了，缓了半天缓不过来，“不是，这、你、他、嗯？？？？”  
　　  
　　“就、就那样呗，”幸村看不二一副要追根究底的样子反倒有些不好意思起来。  
　　  
　　这娇羞脸在不二眼里看着就不是滋味了，没事的时候她希望幸村能够顺心如意，可这事真的成了，她倒开始担惊受怕起来。虽说她知道幸村那个叔叔是很正经，但是尼玛连女子高中生都不放过，这也太踏马禽兽了！再正经能正经到哪里去！？（手冢打喷嚏）  
　　  
　　不二掰正幸村的肩让她面对自己，十分严肃地问：“他有没有强迫你？要不要我报警？”  
　　  
　　“不是，他没...我自愿的！你就别猜了！”幸村拨开她的手，撇过去的脸早就烧了起来。  
　　  
　　刚心意相通的小情侣嘛，幸村赖着不肯回房间，那只能两个人一起睡了。一个是思春期少女，一个又是大龄处男。孤男寡女一张床上，亲亲抱抱说点腻死人的有色小情话，擦枪走火也不是没有的事。本来真田就打算盖被子纯睡觉的，奈何幸村大小姐比他想的要会撩。  
　　  
　　真田才躺下怀里就钻进一个全身嫩得能掐出水来的家伙，他两眼一闭深呼吸，刚把心头火压下去，就有什么湿滑香软的东西舔上了自己的耳根，混着气息邀欢的话任哪个男人听了都会血脉偾张……这他妈能忍！？说到底幸村就是喜欢看真田的一本正经被自己扰乱，就像搅浑一潭清池，带着逾矩的快感。得亏真田是一个非常有原则的人，不带套不办事，只是用手解决问题，不然幸村哪能第二天还在这活蹦乱跳。  
　　  
　　不二叹了口气，又看见明显已经思春期晚期，魂游不知道哪里去的幸村，用手在她眼前大幅度地逛了逛：“回神了回神了！”  
　　  
　　“……啊，这么大声吓死我哦！”  
　　  
　　“我才要被你吓死了，”不二难得没好气，“所以说你认真的吗，你们差八岁又是远房亲戚……”  
　　  
　　“我跟他都不是一个姓，亲戚更是八竿子都打不着。”幸村说起这个就特别理直气壮。而且她昨晚严刑逼供真田为什么最近这么心虚看到她就跑，没想到得到一个自己是对方意淫对象这样的恶心萌（X）解释，她早就乐开花了。  
　　  
　　算了，人开心就好。不二对着已经进入恋爱期负智商的好友安慰自己到。  
　　  
　　“诶，不对，”幸村忽然打住，扶住不二上下打量着她的胸口，露出一个若有所思的表情：“我记得你的胸以前……没这么大吧？”  
　　  
　　这下轮到不二脸刷地红了。  
　　

 

 

XDDDDDD，不二同学，把你的丰胸技巧交出来！


End file.
